legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is a part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. SymbolStephanie.png|Symbol Official LEGO.com Bio Meet Stephanie. Stephanie is an amazing swimmer and lifeguard. Health and sports are her passion. She loves being around her four BFFs, organizing their daily events, nurturing any hurt feelings and coaching them toward victory. She sets high standards for herself. She loves helping others, but she sometimes freaks out when she feels like it’s all down to her. Profile Stephanie has an older sister Roxy, who is currently attending college. Stephanie is highly competitive; to her everything is a contest to come in first! If it involves a trophy, then she becomes even more competitive. Stephanie is a sporty girl, she likes to exercise and play every sport there is. Even her favourite computer game is a world touring bike simulation, with an actual bike as the game controller. Stephanie appears to be the girls' defacto leader, although she's never been identified as such. Stephanie's jobs often relate to swimming and water. At Heartlake City Resort, she's a lifeguard and she's also a junior swimming instructor who teaches Introduction to Swimming classes held in Heart Lake. In Season 2, she gets a job as an intern working for Steve. Fun Facts * Stephanie has a pet - Dash the dog. * According to a LEGO Life magazine, Stephanie is a fun loving fitness enthusiast with a Need for speed and a taste for cupcakes. * According to a LEGO Friends magazine, Stephanie's parents own a caravan. * Stephanie is the only one of the five Friends whose name does not end in 'a'. * Stephanie is voiced by Kira Buckland in the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission series. * In No Horsing Around it's revealed that Stephanie is taking riding lessons from Mia. * In the Stephanie's Play Cube Stephanie has a different face expression than in the previous sets. Appearances Sets * Stephanie's Lakeside House (10763) (J) * Stephanie's Bedroom (41328) * Stephanie's Soccer Practice (41330) * Stephanie's Sports Arena (41338) * Mia's Camper Van (41339) * Heartlake City Pet Center (41345) * Heartlake City Resort (41347) * The Big Race Day (41352) * Stephanie's Heart Box (41356) * Heartlake City Supermarket (41362) (4+) * Stephanie's Buggy & Trailer (41364) * Stephanie's Horse Jumping (41367) * Stephanie's Gymnastics Show (41372) * Andrea's Pool Party (41374) * Heartlake City Amusement Pier (41375) * Dolphins Rescue Mission (41378) * Stephanie's Summer Heart Box (41386) * Ice Cream Cart (41389) * Baking Competition (41393) * Friendship Bus (41395) * Stephanie's Play Cube (41401) Polybags * Stephanie's Hockey Practice (30405) Pods * Stephanie's Pool Pod (853778) * Friends Club House (5005236) Other Merchandise * Stephanie Key Chain (853882) * Stephanie Buildable Watch (5005616) Episodes Stephanie has appeared in every episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission. Gallery 2018 Stephanie Character Image.png|Stephanie as seen in the new animation style for 2018. TheFriends.png|Stephanie with her friends. Stephanie SH.png|Stephanie superhuman. Dash.png|Stephanie's dog Dash. Stephanie'sParents.png|Stephanie's parents, being seen without actually being seen! VickyVsStephanie.png|Stephanie going up against her rival, Vicky. Stephanie Go-Kart Outfit.jpg|Stephanie in her racing gear. Capture d'écrans_20181125-220245.png|Stephanie in her lifeguard uniform. Capture d'écrans_20181213-154303.png|Stephanie's freezeframe in "Friendship House". RealCasual.png|Stephanie is less than impressed. 15Stephanie PS.png|Stephanie in "Attack of the Alvahbots". StephanieDashS2MC.png|Stephanie season 2 main credits. GirlsS2MC.png|Girls season 2 main credits. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 02StephanieTrophyShelvesNSE.png|Stephanie’s trophy collection. 82StephanieHuggingOliviaGG.png|Stephanie hugging Olivia. 24StephanieRoxy01HM.png|Stephanie and Roxy. 36FamilyPhotoTimeHM.png|Stephanie, Roxy and their parents. 35StephanieChicoDistractionM.png|Stephanie holding Chico. 41MKSfunDayTAoBCG.png|Mia, Kacey and Stephanie going out to scuba dive. 20190729 211324.jpg|Stephanie in a makeshift cart with her friends. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters